Kais Punishment
by Pikadaj
Summary: Kai becomes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becomes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! :LEMON:
1. Chapter 1

1) Restaurant bill  
  
"OMG! You have to see this!?" Tyson yelled.  
  
The Blade Breakers had entered a restaurant and Tyson was drooling at the sight of the buffet table.  
  
"He'll never change." Max muttered.  
  
"Well, he hasn't started to eat..." Ray muttered.  
  
"If I were you, I would change that line, Ray." Kenny said while pointing at the buffet table with Tyson now eating all the food of it.  
  
"How are we gonna pay that all...?" Ray complained.  
  
"Well, we're gonna be broke, that's for sure." Max said.  
  
After they had eaten their food, the restaurant manager stood in front of their table.  
  
"How are you going to pay??" He asked politely.  
  
"Uhm....?Tyson looked at his team. Anyone seen Kai??" he asked. Every one shook their heads.  
  
"You have to pay $1300,00 since you have eaten all the food. You can pin too." The manager said. Suddenly a credit card fell on the table.  
  
"What did my team cost me this time?" A very irritated Kai asked shooting Tyson a death glare.  
  
The manager saw the glare too and thought it was for him.  
  
"Well, since you seem so cool, it will only cost you $700." He said scared.  
  
"$700!! Are you nuts!!?" Kai yelled angry.  
  
"You know what? Because you are right, $50?"the manager yelped.  
  
"I have that in cash." said Ray while handing a $50 bill.  
  
"Thank you and a good day!" the manager squeaked while he looked at the still angry Kai and walked away--- okay, so he ran away.  
  
"Well, it sure helps to have Kai around." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, else it did cost us $1300 instead op $50." Kenny said.  
  
"Speaking of Kai, where is he??" Ray asked while he noticed Kai was already gone.  
  
"Well, at least he saved us $1250, so he can now disappear again." Tyson said.   
  
**_Hey, there! For some (strange) reason, my account is frozen, so my name´s not Darka anymore, but Darka-Chan. I´m gonna upload:  
  
Kai's punishment  
  
Untouchable  
  
BB´s meet PKMN  
  
Kai Chan  
  
Lightning Strikes Kai  
  
Since these 5 got the most votes.  
  
See ya later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

2) Kai's money  
  
The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) walked to their hotel and passed a few working men, well.... not all men....  
  
"Look, there's Kai!" Max said while pointing at one of the workers.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked up and saw Kai moving builders.  
  
"What is he doing??" Tyson asked.  
  
They saw Kai moving a few more builders and then walking towards a men and getting money. Kai counted the money, nodded and walked away. He saw his team and chose to ignore them like he always did, but his team ran towards him.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing here??" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm working. Someone has to make sure we can eat, you know." Kai said coldly while he walked toward the national bank.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Hiwatari. Back already??" The girl that helped Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, you know what to do with the money, right Beverly??" Kai muttered.  
  
The girl got a little pink when Kai mentioned her name but nodded.  
  
"I know where to put your money, yeah." she said.  
  
Kai gave some money and walked away. Beverly started charging his money on his bank account. Kai gave Kenny $200.  
  
"So that you can explore." he muttered while he walked toward the hotel.  
  
"Does he do that more often, chief??" Tyson asked.  
  
Kenny nodded. "Yeah, but this is the first time he gives it to me personal, so I didn't? knew it was his money before. I always thought it was from the BBA or so. It always happens on Mondays, so he gives it now instead of tomorrow." Kenny said while opening Dizzi.  
  
"Hia Dizzi, $200 more. What parts shall we buy this time? Remember, we got it today instead of tomorrow." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, I suggest we buy the new launcher so that we can change it into something better." Dizzi bleeped.  
  
Kenny nodded. "Thats a good idea." He closed Dizzi.  
  
"Are you spending that money on bey-parts??" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kai suggested it the first time we got money, so I think this was his plan." Kenny replied.  
  
"Speaking of Kai, he's already in the hotel, should we walk a little harder??" Ray muttered. 


	3. Chapter 3

3) Kai's new look  
  
The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) started running. When they got in the hotel, they found blood on the ground that was leading towards Kai? room.  
  
"What happened!?" Tyson yelled when he saw the blood.  
  
Ray opened Kai's room and found Kai sleeping on his bed, but half his face was covered with blood.  
  
"KAI!?" he yelled.  
  
Everyone came looking and saw Kai sleeping. Kai opened his eyes and looked dizzy at the others.  
  
What do you want. he mutterd.  
  
Kai, you're bleeding!? Max screamed.  
  
I know. was Kai's reply.  
  
A light appeared in the room and a women stood there. Everyone looked Surprised at her. She was very pretty. She had light blue hair that contains midnight blue stripes, has crimson eyes, blue tiger stripes on her face and an excellent posture.  
  
"Hi mom." Kai muttered.  
  
"I told you not to fight anymore, didn't I??" the woman asked.  
  
Kai bow his head.  
  
"I don't like to do this, but I have to punish you." the woman said.  
  
She waved with her hand and Kai changed. His breasts grew, his hair grew, his face changed, his ass tightened , his voice became higher and his cloth changed. He was now wearing a red mini dress.  
  
So long, my child. the woman said and in a flash she disappeared.  
  
Everyone now looked at Kai. Their mouth fell open and Tyson's nose began to bleed. Kai looked at himself.  
  
"Okay, now I wanna change back." he muttered.  
  
"You will stay like this for three years." The voice that belonged to the Woman sounded.  
  
"MOM!!?" Kai yelled.  
  
"Mom? That woman was your mother??" Max asked while he still couldn't keep His eyes of Kai.  
  
"Why do I have to have a mother who keeps punishing me." Kai muttered.  
  
"Well, you don't look that bad." Ray stated.  
  
Sneek Peek:  
  
"What do you suggest??" Tyson asked while holding his nose so that it wouldn't bleed anymore. "Well, to start. I suggest you won't look at Kai again for a few hours." Dizzi joked.  
  
Tyson blushed. There was a little flash. Dizzi had made a photograph of Tyson blushing.  
  
"To start, we have to give Kai a new name and a new identity". Ray said. 


	4. Chapter 4

4) Kreeya Hiwatari  
  
Kenny opened Dizzi.  
  
"Who's the girl, chief??" Dizzi asked.  
  
"That's Kai, his mother punished him." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, he can't really be named Kai while he looks like that." Dizzi said.  
  
"What do you suggest??" Tyson asked while holding his nose so that it wouldn't bleed anymore.  
  
"Well, to start. I suggest you won't look at Kai again for a few hours." Dizzi joked.  
  
Tyson blushed.  
  
"To start, we have to give Kai a new name and a new identity." Ray said.  
  
"First the name." Kenny replied.  
  
Tyson thought for a second.(In my ficcie, he CAN think :p) "Maybe-"  
  
"Maybe I want to decide my own name." Kai snapped before Tyson could continuo.  
  
"Well, what do you think of??" Tyson snapped back quickly grabbing his nose since it began to bleed again.  
  
"I think Kreeya will do. It was my mom's name and thanks to her I'm like this." Kai simply said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now, now for the identity." Dizzi bleeped.  
  
"I'm Kreeya Hiwatari, twin sister of Kai Hiwatari who got separated when we were 5 years old." Kreeya said wile walking away.  
  
"Hey, where are you going!?" Tyson yelled after her.  
  
"I'm going to my brother's work to tell them he became sick." Kreeya muttered.  
  
"All of the sudden??" Ray asked.  
  
"I pushed him in the water." Kreeya replied.  
  
After a few minutes Kreeya was done.  
  
"It's settled, I'm taking over his work. But now I can't send death glares anymore, so you're not eating that much, understood." Kreeya demanded while looking at Tyson.  
  
"Why are you looking at me!?!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Since you're the reason we are broke most of the time." Kreeya replied calmly.  
  
"But, that I don't look like Kai anymore, doesn't mean I'm not Kai, so..... Why the hell aren't? you training!!" Kreeya yelled.  
  
Peek Peek:  
  
"You're Kai's twin-sister??" Another familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Hey, Johnny. What are you doing here??" Tyson asked.  
  
"Enrique and me are wasting our time in this town. Robert and Olivier are in another town. If we can keep it up in this town for a year, we won a bet." Johnny said while staring at Kreeya.  
  
"You can stop staring, you know!" Kreeya snapped.  
  
"Never knew Kai had a twin sister. And I never knew such a cute girl could be even related to him." Johnny said. 


	5. Chapter 5

5) Training in the park  
  
Everyone ran towards the park and to one of the dishes to train. No one wanted to mess with their leader. Tyson walked toward Max.  
  
"Come on, buddy. Let's train!" he said.  
  
He and Max walked towards a dish and began to blade.  
  
"That leaves you and me, right??" Ray said while looking at Kreeya.  
  
"Do me a favor and don't look at me like that again." Kreeya said while grabbing Dranzer.  
  
Ray stood opposite Kreeya on the other side of the dish.  
  
"You can't beat me." he said simply.  
  
Kenny was refreshing the data of The Bladebreakers.  
  
"You became a little weaker. "he said against Kreeya when she had won.  
  
"Hey, guys! Who's the lady??" A familiar voice sounded.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Enrique standing.  
  
"Oh... hey Enrique." Ray said.  
  
Enrique walked toward Kreeya.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you here before, but you do look familiar." he said while kissing Kreeya's hand.  
  
"For your information, I'm Kreeya Hiwatari. Kai's twin sister. He's buisy on the moment, so I'm taking his place in this team for a while. Don't try anything." Kreeya warned while pulling her hand back.  
  
"You're Kai's twin-sister??" Another familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Hey, Johnny. What are you doing here??" Tyson asked.  
  
"Enrique and me are wasting our time in this town. Robert and Olivier are in another town. If we can keep it up in this town for a year, we won a  
  
bet." Johnny said while staring at Kreeya.  
  
"You can stop staring, you know!" Kreeya snapped.  
  
"Never knew Kai had a twin sister. And I never knew such a cute girl could be even related to him." Johnny said.  
  
Peek-Peek:  
  
Enrique grabbed Kreeya's arms and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"OMG, he? not going to survive this. "Ray muttered.  
  
"Why not??" Johnny asked.  
  
"You can easy mistake Kreeya for Kai, except in strength, Kai's stronger." Ray said.  
  
"Okay, now it's getting intresting." Johnny said.  
  
Vampyre Neko: Lena chaaaaaan, I know!  
  
dark-anime-slave: I still have no clue what it means "  
  
artemis347: Here ya go!  
  
typhoon14: Glad ya like  
  
Sankikya2000: hehehe  
  
DarkWolf88: Fast enough?  
  
takuya: There you go 


	6. Chapter 6

6) Poor Kreeya  
  
"We have to get back to training, so if you guys want to leave us now." Kreeya said irritated.  
  
"Nah, we don't really feel like leaving." Enrigue said while he stepped in front of Kreeya.  
  
"Well then at least make sure that I don? have to see that idiot face of you ever again." Kreeya snapped while turning away.  
  
Enrique grabbed Kreeya's arms and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"OMG, he's not going to survive this." Ray muttered.  
  
"Why not??" Johnny asked.  
  
"You can easy mistake Kreeya for Kai, except in strength, Kai's stronger." Ray said.  
  
"Okay, now it' getting interesting." Johnny said.  
  
Kreeya slapped Enrique in his face. It was enough for him to let her go. Johnny walked over to Kreeya.  
  
"Wanna beybattle??" he asked.  
  
"Why not." Kreeya muttered.  
  
"But, I wanna make it a little more interesting. If I win, you have to spend a night with me." Johnny said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kreeya was thinking things over.  
  
"She accepts!" Tyson yells, earning a death glare from Kreeya.  
  
"I thought Kai was the only one with that glare??" Enrique said while still holding his cheek. "I'm his twin, remember??" Kreeya snapped.  
  
Short chappie, I know, but don't sue! I only had 3 minutes!  
  
takuya: :)  
  
gurl in shorts/man in a bra: Yeah, I got kicked off before. If it happens once more, I probably won't try again... Intresting name p  
  
Sankikya2000: Nah, I also torture him in other things D D D  
  
typhoon14: hehehe, with me writing the fic, EVERY ONE get's pumeled by Kai D D D  
  
jen-beyblade-fan: Lookie! I updated! D  
  
dark-anime-slave: Hope you don't mean that literally p  
  
shaman queen lee: Well... I haven't really got there sheepish grin with a HUGE sweatdrop  
  
Dranzen: In chap 12, be patient, he'll come, I PROMISE! the story is already complete on my comp 


	7. Chapter 7

7) The bey-battle

Johnny and Kreeya took their places and redied their blades.

"Don't let me down this time, Dranz. I'm pinned against a wall." Kreeya muttered.

Dranzer glowed. He recognized Kai no matter what.

"So get your sleeping things." Johnny said with a smirk on his face.

"This is not good. With less power then the time Johnny lost from Kai, Kai can shake it." Kenny said.

Every one else looked at Kreeya.

"And she knows it." Ray said.

"But she won't put a challenge down." Tyson said, now regretting he said Kreeya would take the challenge.

?...2...1... LET IT RIP!!?

The blades were launched in the dish.

"You're no match! Salameleon! Finish this!" Johnny yelled.

"Dranzer! Fire arrow!" Kreeya yelled.

"Dranzer?" Johnny was surprised and Salameleon was thrown out of the dish.

"I guess I'm all alone tonight." Kreeya said while catching Dranzer.

"How come you have Dranzer?" Enrique asked.

"Well, actually it's the twin of Dranzer, but their names are the same." Kreeya explained.

Johnny angry kicked away a rock.

"Great, I was beaten by a girl." He muttered angrily.

"Well, its getting late. Shall we go?" Max asked. The Blade breakers walked to their hotel. 


	8. Chapter 8

8) What a night

Kreeya gained the shock of her life when she opened her closet.

"OMG! She even changed all my clothes!" she yelled.

Every one looked in Kreeya's closet and saw mini skirts, tank tops and Boots.

"Well, you're in trouble." Max said

There was one dress that was dark blue with 'sleeping Beauty' written on it.

"I guess you have to sleep in this." Ray said while he showed Kreeya the dress.

Kreeya turned pale and it looked like she was going to faint. She recovered, took the dress from Ray and walked into the bathroom. When she got out a few minutes later Tyson's nose began to bleed a little bit again. Kreeya's legs were showed for a big part, the dress had 3/4 sleeves and an opening that revealed a little bit of Kreeya's breast. Kreeya walked towards her bed and pulled the blankets over her so that not even her head was shown. Everyone got into their room to, still thinking about Kreeya. 


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG  
I THOUGHT IT WAS UPDATED!**

9) Morning again

The next morning Kreeya woke up at 7:00 AM. She was surprised to look into violet eyes. Johnny smiled.

"Hey, awake already?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kreeya snapped.

"I Got lonely so I decided to drop by." Johnny replied.

"Well, next time, drop onto Tyson's bed. "Kreeya muttered while sending Johnny a death-glare.

"You're so cute when you do that." Johnny said while he let his head rest on Kreeya? pillow.

Kreeya decided to get away, but Johnny grabbed her waist.

"You're not letting me here alone, are you?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"What, you want me to scream so that my team can hear me and get here?" Kreeya asked.

"They won't hear you, I made sure of that and covered their ears. So now, we can have a little fun." Johnny said while he started to kiss Kreeya? neck.

"Let go of me!" Kreeya yelled while she tried to get loose, but she became weaker when she became a girl and now Johnny was stronger then her.

"You're not that strong, are you?" Johnny said while slowly getting on Kreeya.

"What can I do when a elephant is sitting on my stomach!" Kreeya snapped.

Johnny grinned and attacked Kreeya's neck again. Kreeya just couldn't get loose, but wasn't planning to give up eighther. Suddenly Enrique ran in the room.

"Get of her! It's Kai!" He yelled.

Johnny got a shock and looked at the now very murderous Kreeya.

"Kai?" he asked a little scared.

"Yeah, Kai. And if you don't get of me now I'm gonna give you more then only a death-glare!" Kreeya shouted.

Johnny got off Kreeya immediately.

"But how did you became a girl?" he asked.

"My mom punished me for fighting." Kreeya muttered while she began to blush a little.

REVIEWS

renanimeangel

You know my chaps are short, one of my trade marks

p

M.S.K

Sorry, the chapters are already finished and in my comp

Moonlight Kitten

My chapters are almost always short

takuya

Sorry it took so long

Der Niabs

Hehe

I guess you can't have both, ne?

K.C.K.L.D

Here's the next chap, k?

lookintomyeyeswhatdoyousee

I'm Dutch, I have no idea how to explain

Kr-ea-ja

Jixnce

Thnx

Somewhere in the C-D, see what you like best

p

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS

I know, cool, huh?

dark-anime-slave

Okay, I won't

What? .

Collie-Wolf3

thnQ

LaDiNi

I can't just skip chapters, now, can I?

Kai Hiwatari1

I'm sorry, they're already in my computer from when I first wrote the fic -2 years ago-

kai-is-my-heartthrop

Thanks

mel 

I already have the complete story on my computer, so I won't discontinue it

Forever Dracula's Bride

Thanks

Soul's Eclipse

Coming soon

frosticdranzergal

Hehe, I hope I didn't dissapoint you?

Jennchow

Thanks, and I'm planning on updating more from now on ;)

Wind Archer

Jups, Tala's gonna enter soon... Just a few more chaps, k?

Midnightmare

Thanks for the tip. But the endings won't mix with the beginnings AT ALL, and I'm to lazy to re-write the whole ficca n.n;;

Sammygutarplayer 

(A)I'm just an angel in disquise(A)

ariotlatio

Sorry, I always write short ficca's

n.n;;

Reis Baby 

Yeah, but it's an old story. Maybe I'll re-edit it some time

Thorn-Of-A-Rose 

And now you know


	10. Chapter 10

10) Johnny did what !

Suddenly The Blade breakers ran into Kreeya's room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked surprised.

"How long do you guys know this is Kai?" Johnny asked.

"Since we where there when he was punished by his mother." Ray said.

"But what are you doing here?" Max asked.

Johnny and Enrique looked at each other and then ran out of the room. Every one looked surprised.

"So, you're alright? What was Johnny doing here?" Tyson asked.

"He dropped by, was lying in my bed and attacked my neck." Kreeya explained calmly.

"He did what!" every one yelled in union.

Kreeya showed her neck.

"He really attacked your neck, it? a mess!" Tyson said while in his mind he killed Johnny.

"Then he tried to do it for the third time, Enrique ran in, yelling who I was and I explained Johnny what would happen if he wouldn't get off me that instant." Kreeya said while walking towards his closet.

_I have to make a small lemon chapter soon, since I lost a bet with some one. I will warn when it comes, so you can skip it if you hate lemon. You won't miss a thing if you don't read it._

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix

thanks

mrsalexwatkins

I did:S

takuya

I was banned a week, it would've been up faster if I wasn't

LaDiNi 

hehe, doesn't matter to me, I love reviews (A)

Shkibblygrl14

I wanted to, but I was banned ;;

frosticdranzergal

maybe you should call ya friend? And ya, I'm Dutch ;)

K.C.K.L.D 

hehe, like it that much:p

Tikytikytavvi101

hehe, sorry, was banned n.n;

IndigoTwilight

well, I want to update, but I keep getting banned! -pouts-

Kyo Madden

hehe, glad ya like

RavenToriBlack

in a few chaps

Wind Archer

they alway ban me, so sometimes it takes little longer to update n.n;;

renanimeangel

relax, tala's gonna ge there soon... awwwwww, but-but-but... but i WANT horsy -tears gather in corners of eyes-

catseyes77

it's an old story with very short chaps, and besides! I love to torture my readers! -grin-

ariotlatio

I just did

naturalbeauty

ya, he sure did

M.S.K

I know, but I once made this ficca between classes, so I never had much time!

Pink-Phantom

thanks, I'm glad you like n.n

dark-anime-slave

:p

Soul's Eclipse

jup... -nods-

Max and Ray's Girl

cookie? 0.0 WHERE! -runs around, looking for that cookie-

Moonlight Kitten

hehe, it won't really be kai anymore soon n.n;;


	11. Chapter 11

**11) Who am I?**

Every one dressed him-/her self to meet each other in Kreeya's room.

"This is the plan: We're going to eat and move on." Kreeya said while recovering her neck with make-up (-Her mother made sure she had everything, huh?-)

"Why do you wanna go already?" Ray asked.

"Why do you think?" Kreeya mutterd.

Tyson ran in the room and bumped into Kreeya what made him fall on top of her. He soon found himself with his hand on Kreeya's breast and a moment later flying trough the room.

"That you're late is one thing, but keep your paws off me!" Kreeya snapped

Suddenly a new flash appeared and the real Kreeya stood in the room.

"You fought again, and for that, you will remain a girl forever. And this time, I make sure you act like a girl too." Kreeya spoke while she waved her hand.

Kreeya (Kai) was send flying through the room and landed on top of Tyson unconscious.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you this time. She doesn't even remember she ever was a boy now. She? Suffering amnesia for the rest of her life now." Kreeya spoke and in a flash she disappeared again.

"Aww... my head..." Kreeya opened her eyes while rubbing her head and looked in Tyson's eyes. She began to blush what was enough evidence for the others that she now is a girl 100 percent.

"Er... you alright?" Tyson asked.

Kreeya nodded. "Who are you guys?" she asked while she got up and cleared all the dust from her clothes.

The Blade breakers told their names.

"And you are Kreeya, remember?" Ray said.

Kreeya shook her head. "I don't remember."

"You're Kreeya Hiwatari and your bit beast is Dranzer." Kenny said.

"If you say so..." Kreeya said.

Kreeya walked a bit, but tripped over Max' feet and fell in the arms of Ray. Everyone stood stunned. They knew they've lost Kai forever now.

**REVIEWS**

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil

Not yet, but it'll come

M.S.K

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

x.x

I'll die if I do, and I can't update anymore then :p

Moonlight Kitten

You're paranoid :p

But did ya get why it wouldn't be Kai anymore?

hehe, one hint: 3 persons :p

takuya

I'm glad

mysticblackphoenix!

haha, lazy-ass you :p

frosticdranzergal

If I get blocked one more time I get thrown off... AGAIN xx"

And there is no way to get in contact anymore?

renanimeangel

Yeah, you'd better be sorry -huffs- and suga's not going to help you this time -glares-

ariotlatio

I did

Tikytikytavvi101

They ban me one more time, I'm kicked off n.n;;

And I'm not going to come back for the third time x.x"

Kyo Madden

Just did

dark-anime-slave

Ask the people :p

catseyes77

pouts- I wrote short chapters 2 years ago, just started writing back then.

Wind Archer

hehe, just you wait a few chapters more :p

CHIBI Majik

haha, anytime

Shakena

Soon enough?

Max and Ray's Girl

COOKIE! -jumps and grabbs cookie just when Tyson's about to grab it and eats it right in front of him- n.n

HeartlessDevil

Thanks

Brooklyn'sGurl

Sorry, I can't. The chapters are already finished and on my computer

Dragons04

o.o;;;

scary :p

Soul's Eclipse

oki n.n

Pink-Phantom

I will n.n


	12. Chapter 12

**12) The new city**

The Blade breakers walked to the station and took the train to Moscow.

I'm sooooo excited! We're now having a holiday in Moscow instead of a championship!" Tyson said.

Kreeya looked at him surprised.

"How come you have so much energy?" she asked puzzled.

Tyson began to blush.

"Don't worry, you're still cute." Kreeya said teasingly while she poked Tyson? cheek.

Now, Tyson could be mistaken for a tomato.

"We're there!" Kenny informed.

Every one put on their cote and walked out of the train.

"Wow, so this is Moscow! It? so cold!" Kreeya complained.

Ray puts an arm around her.

"Better?"

Kreeya looks up and nodded.

"Yeah. I can even sleep like this." she said with a smile.

"You have a cute smile and I mean it." Ray said.

Kreeya became a little pink on the cheeks.

"Ooh, the great Kreeya is blushing!" Tyson teased.

"I'm not! The cold does that to my face!" Kreeya yelled.

"Yeah, right." Tyson mutters.

"She is right, you know. You should see your face." Max said while holding one of Kreeya? mirrors.

"Don't tell me that's still the blush from the train." Kreeya said while she shoots a glare at Max for using her mirror.

"You're right, it's cold." Tyson immediately says while turning around.

Every one lets out a sight and Ray wrapped his other arm around Kreeya too.

"How sweet." A voice snapped.

_Nex chap: Tala_

**REVIEWS**

frosticdranzergal – I'm glad you're pokay wit hit, not every one is n.n;;

melody – Wiej! Cookies! -eats cookies-

Tikytikytavvi101 – But if they ban me again, how do I lt you know :p

Wind Archer – Tala next chap (A)

catseyes77 – Ahahaha. Tala next chap :p

Max and Ray's Girl – Oi! Chocolate?

K.C.K.L.D – Not yet, not yet. You'll have to wait about… 8-9 chaps for the lemon n.n;;

Shakena – I think I did

dark-anime-slave – No lemon yet, in about 8-9 chaps

M.S.K - :shruggs: That's your decision

Winged-Wolf – I can't really write longer chaps anymore because the fic is on my comp completely, but Tala comes in next chap n.n

takuya – Thanks, I'm glad

ariotlatio – Well, what I did helps the plot a bit n.n;

Ruchja-Hekon-Kai – I'll try to update at least once in a week n.n

LaDiNi – Ya, Kai needed a name and it was the only thing he would settle for

HeartlessDevil – I dun 0.0;;

Der Niabs – Hmmm… I dun think you'll realy find out at all… I know you won't actually, because I have the complete ficca on my computer XD

misticjadewolf – What I did helps in the plot

Shkibblygrl14 – I did, and thank you n.n

Soul's Eclipse - :p

rina123456 – Uhm… Kai got in a fight? n.n;;;

Sankikya – So you like? (A)

Pink-Phantom – I did n.n

Moonlight Kitten – Keep guessing o.o;;

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix – I'm glad you do XD

Jani Rieme – Then wait with your crush :p

naturalbeauty – 0.0;;; Oki? n.n;;

hoky pokey lol – Go ahead :smirk:

kaigirl – Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Kai's Punishment  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Kai becommes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becommes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of futered mild lemon

**REVIEWS:  
Wind Archer**You finally get what you were waiting for from the beginning :p  
**M.S.K** :smirk: Then tell me what I did  
**Max and Ray's Girl **You practically called Hiromi a Bladebreaker. That's just… WRONG!  
**Moonlight Kitten **I hope you're right, awww, why not :p  
**takuya** I'm glad you liked it n.n  
**ariotlatio** Yup, Tala is finally in XD  
**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil** And here is the next chapter, I hope it's not a disappointment:o  
**sankikya **Thanks n.n  
**Soul's Eclipse** I did! Do I get a cookie now? XD  
**Tiky** If they ban me again, you won't be the only one mailing XD  
**Der Niabs **Ahahaha. I guess it's time for Der to get some lessons then, ne:p  
**MikeyWaysgirl **I guess that's because you guys and gals luff mah story:3  
**rina123456 **I think no one can, except for Kreeya herself :p  
**dark-anime-slave** Yup, everything is on my faithful computer, but I luff to torture my readers just a itsy bit more n.n **catseyes77 **I guess this is where the ficca get's intresting, ne:p  
**Shakena** Does that mean you like:o  
**frosticdranzergal**Now :smirk:  
**HeartlessDevil **Thanks  
**IndigoTwilight **He's always sexy, but hard to get won't fit in the plot  
**Kai Hiwatari1** With a strange mind like mine, it's not; how could she do that, but when will she do that XD  
**SOMEONE2003** Indeed they are :ebul grin:  
**Unknown** Tala (A)  
**Jani Rieme** Ahahaha. It's a good idea, but the story is already finished. But you might want to use the idea yourself.  
**lil' angelgrl **I take it you like:o**  
ESpiritIce** Ahahaha. I'm honoured ;)

**- - -**

**13) Tala**

"How sweet." A voice snapped.

It was Tala's voice.

"Tala." Ray hissed.

"What's up, pussy cat" Tala snaps towards Ray. (They never liked each other)

Suddenly Tala felt something hard on his cheek what made him fall. Kreeya had hit him.

"Don't talk at him like that." she hissed before going back to Ray because she was cold.

"Who's the girl and where is Kai?" Tala asked while feeling his cheek got hot.

"Kreeya's taking Kai's place.?" Kenny muttered.

"What! You replaced Kai for a girl!" Tala yelled regretting it immediately, because Ray had lifted him op by his collar and pressed him against a wall.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"Eh... Ray? Need back up here?" Tyson yelped.

Ray turned around and saw Kreeya trying to get loose from the grips of Tyson, Max and Kenny because she was eager to place her handprint on Tala? other cheek too.

"Eh... If I were you, I would run..." Ray whispered to Tala before running to Kreeya to.

Tala didn't moved, but then he saw a death glare he knew all to well.

"Kai." he hissed.

With this new information, he took off to The Abbey.

"Why can? I hit him..." Kreeya whined.

"Because we won't let you, that's why." Ray said.

There appeared kids, but they can't make out who they are since they're in the shadows.

"This is gonna be trouble." Max mutters.

- - -

200 reviews...  
Wow...  
:sits down:  
I never imagined it would be this popular...

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!_


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEWS: 28 o.o;; took me long enough to answer them all, but keep them coming you hear! XD  
**

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil- Oh ! And whip cream! XD  
Tiki – I take it you like? (A)  
SanKikya – And I love ya review n.n  
TALA MINE-TALA HOT – Thanks!  
Soul's Eclipse - :growls: No more update unles I get THAT cookie :points at the cookie that AE is holding::huffs and turns away:  
Wind Archer – That'll take a while XD  
HeartlessDevil – I dun XD and thanks  
catseyes77 – Pfff, he deserved it :sticks out tongue to a sulking Tala:  
M.S.K – Yes, until about… Chap 32? O.o;;  
Moonlight Kitten – I'm glad I'm doing a good job wit hit then :)  
MikeyWaysgirl – Sorry, I can't. They're already typed "  
takuya – Thanks, I'm glad  
Dragons04 – Maaaaaaaaybe :loves to torture unknowing readers:  
Shakena – Because they're already on my comp complete –yes all of them-, so I can't realy do anything about them anymore n.n;  
lil' angelgrl – I'm glad you like it so much :)  
dark-anime-slave – NO! 0.0;; I mean :cought: No. I can't. You see… I need to torture my readers!  
Max and Ray's Girl – :Eats cookie: x.x :spits it out: To much suger XD  
Jani Rieme – He won't, but Kai will be to Tala :grin:  
Moondalian – Aw, shut up! I'm not THAT good! And you already bother me about stories enough :p  
manda – I will!  
Catheran Hitomi – I will! Did so! See? I updated::proud:p  
Kammyh – Can't do the longer chaps, buts some fluff is bound to happen soon :smirk:  
misticjadewolf – Her, wolfie. Her. :p  
Wolftag – Yup, I get it :p Hmmm… Maybe I will… Still have a lot to read, but I'm bound to read yours when my mom is on her nightshift again XD  
angelwolf11102 – haha. That one's new XD  
ESpiritIce – Hehe. Chill, hun. Dun let it get to ya :p  
rina123456 – No? O.o;;  
wasurenaikara – Thanks, and I'll try!

- - -****

14) This is who?

One of the boys steppes out of the shadows. Now The Blade breakers can see him… Tala.

"What do you want this time?" Kreeya snapped.

"You." Is Tala's simple reply, and with that, Spencer grabbed Kreeya and Tala injects something in her arm that maker her fall into unconsciousness..

"What have you done to her!" Ray yelled angry, trying to get to Kreeya.

"If you hurt her..." Tyson growled, taking a step forward.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't dare to hurt Kai, Voltaire would have us killed." Tala snapped, punching Ray out of the way.

"RAY!" Max and Tyson ran to their friend who got up, but slightly limping.

"How do you know that's Kai?" Kenny asked.

"So it's true, red hair was telling the truth then." Bryant scoffed.

"Yeah, I recognize his death glare, no matter how he looks." Tala said with a slight grin making it's way to his face.

A helicopter came flying towards the bladders and a ladder made it's way down. One by one, the Demolition Boys took a hold of it and the helicopter started t fly again. Tyson got a hold of the ladder as well, but after Spencer, who was carrying Kreeya, stomped on his hand a few times, he was forced to let go and land on the floor with a thud.

"Kreeya!" he yelled to his unconscious friend.

**-In The Abbey-**

"This is who!" Voltaire yelled.

"Kai." Tala replied calmly.

"What happened to him!" Boris yelled.

"Ah, I know what happened to him." Voltaire muttered. "That cursed mother of him used to do this all the time, but it only lasted 3 minutes because Kai started crying."

Kreeya started to stir and slowely opened her eyes. "Wha... Where am I?" she muttered.

Realisation about her status hit her, and her eyes widened. Kreeya was attached at all kind of machines and tied up on a table.

"You're back where you belong." Voltaire said, an evil glint appearing in his eye.

"Who are you? Santa Claus?" Kreeya asked sweatdropping.

The Demolition Boys began to laugh, but stopped after receiving Voltaire's death glare, and Kai's death glare is nothing compared to his.

"I'm your grandfather." Voltaire replied.

"Yeah, right. You fit in a circus, if they even want you there." Kreeya muttered.

The Demolition Boys gasped.

- - -

_Uh-oh, what will Voltie do now? Well… You review, I update, I know, You'll find out :grin:_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becommes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becommes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of futered mild lemon****

REVIEWS:  
**TALA MINE-TALA HOT** – You'll see, won't you? ;)  
**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil** – I'll keep you to that! o.o;;  
**Nerd Power To The Max 50** – About 3-5 meter I think… You should imagine what you want it to be XD  
**Relient K fans** – I did  
**catseyes77** – Thanks, I did  
**lil' angelgrl** – Of course I will! O.o;;  
**takuya**– Thanks, I did  
**TomTwins13**– Thanks p  
**Blackangeltwin1** – Hehe, I did (A)  
**Moonlight Kitten** – She's in trouble? o.o;  
**M.S.K** – Okay, not that long, seeing that the ficca is only 28 chaps or something dun wanna count ;  
**Dragons04** – Would be quite painful, wouldn't it:o  
**th3-curs3d-on3** – The great fluff:raises eyebrow: Right…  
**Kammyh** – Some cute happenings between two people, like hugging and snuggling. Where are you from then:O  
**frosticdranzergal** – Not yet (A)  
**dark-anime-slave** - :smirk: I know how it ends, because _I_ read that part :smirk:  
**ESpiritIce **– Thanks, and I did, didn't I:o  
**Soul's Eclipse** – Thank you:kicks AE off the mountain: Shove a sock innit ¬¬  
**fireph03n1x** – I did  
**LaDiNi** – Dunnow 0.0;  
**tikytikytavvi101** – Hehe, doesn't typing; i didn't feel like signing in so sorry! Anyway take longer then actually signing in:O  
luv ya – I did n.n  
**Crazymainey** – In a while  
**Wind Archer** – Nah, no fun :p  
**Forever Dracula's Bride** – I dunno o.o;;

- - -

**Chapter 15  
A Demolition Girl**

"Yeah, right. You fit in a circus, if they even want you there." Kreeya muttered.

"I what!" Voltaire became (very) angry.

Now, even a death glare couldn't stop The Demolition Boys from laughing.

"You go and train." Boris said, scooting The Demolition Boys away, following them himself, a small smirk on his face.

"What the heck am I doing in this spooky place tied up anyway?" Kreeya asked confused.

"Well, Kai-" Voltaire started

"Kreeya. My name is Kreeya Hiwatari." Kreeya interrupted.

"Well, how about this..." Voltaire muttered, before barking; "You'd be my grandson as always if it wasn't for your mother to change you into a weak girl."

"Calm down, doggy. Or use a peppermint." Kreeya said while turning her head away.

"Kreeya! Show yourself right now!" Voltaire yelled.

A flash appeared and the woman stood there.

"What's up, Voltaire? Don't like my daughter?" The woman asked.

"Not at all. And now... Bring back Kai! I want my Kai back! Give him back! Voltaire yelled crying, showing a very disturbing picture. "How am I supposed to take over the world without my Kai!"

"How about a Demolition Girl?" The woman suggested before disappearing once more.

"Great..."Voltaire muttered.

"Hey, gramps!" Kreeya yelled. "You gonna untie me or what?"

**(With The Blade breakers)**

"We must find her!" Tyson yelled hysterical.

"I know! But they want her, so they would? Hurt her." Ray said.

"What if they rape her!" Tyson screamed.

Everyone stood stunned.

**(Back with Kreeya)**

"Boys, this is the first Demolition girl; Kreeya Hiwatari" Voltaire said, introducing his granddaughter properly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becommes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becommes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of futered mild lemon

**

* * *

35 REVIEWS! WHOOOOOOT! And all answered q:

* * *

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's lil Devil yay:dances with you: your welcome! n.n  
****lil' angelgrl** I hope so n.n"  
**takuya** Thank you n.n That's why I seem to update, ne:p  
**Hilary Hekon** I will next time:promise:  
**Soul's Eclipse** O.O CANDYYYY! WHOOT:eats candy socks and jumps around:  
**Wind Archer** Dirty, dirty mind you :p  
**dark-anime-slave** :smirk: Your just pouty because you lost :grin:  
**she-devil-16** You'll have to wait for me to update to know that one ;)  
**fumera-draycarla** Once you've read the chap, you can answer that one yourself  
**Dragons04** Here :points at chap below: XD  
**catseyes77** :whistles innocent: maaaaaaaaaybe (A)  
**Moonlight Kitten** :smirk: If only to spite you, this is what she can do  
**fallen phoenix of darkness** Aw, thank you! And I'll try to update faster!  
**LaDiNi** Let's hope it does, ne:o  
**Yami Pandora** It's a fic I wrote a few years ago, and I didn't really write long chapters back then, well… not in this story n.n;;; soz  
**wind** don't you all, lol  
**IndigoTwilight** But I like to let my readers sit in suspense (A)(A)(A  
**ESpiritIce** Has arrived :grin:  
**blackkaosrose** Uhm… I updated now? nn;;  
**Jani Rieme** That's what words makes from bladers on it's own o0, furk it, I can't even type bladers anymore o.o;; :ads the word to the dictionary words has:  
**niara01** Thank you! -nn-  
**Der Niabs** I doubt anyone here reading this story would really mind Tyson's solution (A) 2 epi's:twitch: HOWTHEHELLCANYOUONLYWATCH2CHAPPY'SYOUSICKMINDEDFOOL! POLICE! AREST THIS PERSON!  
police: you called?  
me:points at you: She has only seen 2 bb epi's  
police:gasp: NO!  
me: YES!  
police to you: you are under arrest ¬¬  
**Tikytikytavvi101** haha, maybe some 50 / 50 on that one :grin:  
**Yovanna** haha, like it that much:p  
**M.S.K** Nope, he's mine n.n  
**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix** From now on, I'll try  
**ctara gargonsov** Thank you n.n  
**Kimpossible243** hehe, that's what some agree with, lol  
**Kairi Hiwatari1015** Eh? I think I remember someone screaming update "  
**Moondalian** Tsk, if you treat me with that tone, no more updates on vampire blood for you (A)  
**Kai Hiwatari1** Thanks n.n  
**hi** hi o.0;;  
**blackangelz23** Thank you! n.n  
**Witch Child93** I WILL! 0.0  
**Queenofgoths** Was this soon enough for the longest break I dumped on this story:p yay:dances with you: your welcome! n.n I hope so n.n" Thank you n.n That's why I seem to update, ne:p I will next time:promise: O.O CANDYYYY! WHOOT:eats candy socks and jumps around: Dirty, dirty mind you :p :smirk: Your just pouty because you lost :grin: You'll have to wait for me to update to know that one ;) Once you've read the chap, you can answer that one yourself Here :points at chap below: XD :whistles innocent: maaaaaaaaaybe (A) :smirk: If only to spite you, this is what she can do Aw, thank you! And I'll try to update faster! Let's hope it does, ne:o It's a fic I wrote a few years ago, and I didn't really write long chapters back then, well… not in this story n.n;;; soz don't you all, lol But I like to let my readers sit in suspense (A)(A)(A Has arrived :grin: Uhm… I updated now? nn;; That's what words makes from bladers on it's own o0, furk it, I can't even type bladers anymore o.o;; :ads the word to the dictionary words has: Thank you! -nn- I doubt anyone here reading this story would really mind Tyson's solution (A) 2 epi's:twitch: HOWTHEHELLCANYOUONLYWATCH2CHAPPY'SYOUSICKMINDEDFOOL! POLICE! AREST THIS PERSON!police: you called?me:points at you: She has only seen 2 bb epi'spolice:gasp: NO!me: YES!police to you: you are under arrest ¬¬ haha, maybe some 50 / 50 on that one :grin: haha, like it that much:p Nope, he's mine n.n From now on, I'll try Thank you n.n hehe, that's what some agree with, lol Eh? I think I remember someone screaming update " Tsk, if you treat me with that tone, no more updates on vampire blood for you (A) Thanks n.n hi o.0;; Thank you! n.n I WILL! 0.0 Was this soon enough for the longest break I dumped on this story:p 

**

* * *

16) Bitbeasts reveald. A new Dranzer and Wolborg.**

Voltaire left and Boris followed, so it was just Kreeya and The Demolition Boys

"And who might you be?" Kreeya asked while looking at The Demolition Boys.

"You don't remember us?" Ian asked.

"How should I do that while suffering amnesia?" Kreeya snapped while sitting down.

The Demolition Boys looked at each other with a grin. It's not every day that the hottest chick of the world is sitting in front of you, not remembering all the mistakes you made in your life and all the hateful comments that they had once thrown at her when she was still a boy.

"I'm Bryan." Bryan said while biting softly on Kreeya's lip.

"I'm Ian." Ian said while he started chewing on Kreeya's ear.

"I'm Spencer." Spencer said while he pulled Kreeya off her chair and kissed her neck.

"And I'm Tala." Tala said while he pressed Kreeya against him and grabbed her butt.

Kreeya's eyes widened in surprise as she let out a yelp. Tala began to kiss her on the mouth senselessly and soon his tongue was in Kreeya's mouth. Tala began to squeeze her boob a bit with his other hand and wanted to go further, but Kreeya bit his tongue.

"Now we've all been introduced... Let's blade." Kreeya said, acting as if all were handshakes in stead of full-groping and kissing sessions.

Ian was the first one to lose, after that, Spencer went down and last but not least, Bryan. Now Kreeya and Tala stood opposite each other.

"You must know, you're a bad kisser." Kreeya said, using her thick-the-opponent strategy off which she just developed after seeing Tala step on the platform.

"And you must know, you're going to be a good fuck if I win." Tala hissed.

"You're not worth it till then." Kreeya replied, flicking Tala off.

"I'll show you what I'm worth." Tala began to ready his blade.

"Dranzer wil roast you." Kreeya said, enough confidence to heat everyone in the room.

"Wolborg will freeze you." Tala hissed, enough determination to freeze everyone in the room.

"3 2 1 LET 'R RIP!"

The blades were shot in the dish and started to make contact. They attacked each other non-stop, but finally, after a full 4 minutes, the bitbeasts appeared. Only not in form of a beast, but in the form of a human.

There was a boy with silver hair, a black leather outfit that revealed his chest, black leather boots and a silver earring, though he still had a small silver tail and silver ears, and his ice-blue eyes made it sure this was indeed Wolborg.  
The other one was a girl with long red hair, a red tank top, a red mini skirt and red boots. She also wore a velvety scarf around her neck, crimson in colour, and golden earrings two on each ear. She wore two red wings, a magnificent tail and her golden eyes made no one doubt that this was, indeed, Dranzer.

The blades stopped spinning and the bitbeasts walked to their master.

"You have freed us, now we will help you." Dranzer said simply, her wings wavering behind her.

* * *

_The whole story is in my computer already, so here's for the next chaps:_

_17) Kreeya has to share a room with Tala_

_18) Kreeya finds herself and Tala all tangled up when she wakes up_

_19) Boring, Tala sleeps, Kreeya's having a bath and Tyson and Ray search for Kreeya_

_20) Dranzer x Wolborg, and Tala wins a beyblade match?_

_21) Tala reminds Kreeya of her promise and Dranzer and Wolborg are having a fuck and Kreeya and Tala find out? (No details)_

_22) :LEMON: Kreeya and Tala are 'busy' and Bryan desides to play too._

_23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office_

_24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pragnent._

_25) The baby get's born thanks to the real Kreeya._

_26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details._

_27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_

_Like I may have mentioned before, I made the lemon because I lost a bet, it's not very detailed, because it's also a very old story, so maybe I'll edit it :p_

_Oh well._

_I hate losing bets, so I made the lemon so, that if you don't like it, you can skip it and you won't miss a thing. I will warn when it comes again._

_Bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becomes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becomes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of featured mild lemon

**

* * *

Mleh, seeing that no one wants me to lose my ficca's, everyone's telling me that it's illegal to answer reviews in chaps, so I'll just reply.  
Though if this lessens the reviews, it will also lessen the chaps, ya hear o.0"****

* * *

17) Voltaire's satisfaction.**

* * *

"You have freed us, now we will help you." Dranzer said.

"Dranzer?" Kreeya asked.

"Yes, master. Dranzer." Dranzer said.

"Yo, boss. Wanna pick up some chicks?" Wolborg asked Tala directing at Kreeya and Dranzer, using his ears to point.

"You know, you really are my bitbeast." Tala replied, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

Kreeya cupped her mouth with her hand before she yawned. "I guess I'm a little tired…" she said, before glancing at Tala. "Where can I rest?"

"Follow me, I'll bring you to a room." Tala said while walking away, Wolborg next to him.

"You know, my butt still hurts." Kreeya whispered to Dranzer who began to giggle in her hands.

**

* * *

(In Tala's room)**

"This is my room here." Tala said, showing his normal sized room. "It's not much, but it's the best you can get." He added.

Kreeya inspected the room and saw a king size bed, a door that leads to a bath room, a walk in closet, some shelves full of books, a desk with a computer on it and a beydish.

"I suppose we'll just have to smack here." Kreeya said.

"But don't try anything." Dranzer said, glaring at Tala and Wolborg

A flash was seen and the original Kreeya stood there.

"Here, daughter. Your stuff." She said while throwing a bag to her "daughter".

Another flash and the woman was gone. Kreeya took her 'sleeping beauty' dress, walked in the bathroom, changed herself and walked into the bed room again. Upon seeing the purple nightgown which had 'sleeping beauty' written on the stomach, Tala couldn't help but to stare and let his nose bleed.  
In the mean time, Dranzer wore a red dress and her legs were showed for a big part, the dress had 3/4 sleeves and an opening that revealed some cleavage. Now it was Wolborg's turn for a bleeding nose. Tala and Wolborg both changed into black shorts and also got in the bed. Tala next to Kreeya and Wolborg next to Dranzer.

**

* * *

(Voltaire's office)**

Voltaire had seen everything on a screen. From the introduction till the blanket covered the 4 bodies.

"She's doing well, Kreeya. Tala is in love." Voltaire muttered to the original Kreeya.

"I just have a gorgeous child." she replied.

"The Demolition Boys seem to think so and that's all that matters." Voltaire muttered, resisting the urge to role his eyes.

* * *

_18) Kreeya finds herself and Tala all tangled up when she wakes up_

_19) Boring, Tala sleeps, Kreeya's having a bath and Tyson and Ray search for Kreeya_

_20) Dranzer x Wolborg, and Tala wins a beyblade match?_

_21) Tala reminds Kreeya of her promise and Dranzer and Wolborg are having a fuck and Kreeya and Tala find out? (No details)_

_22) :LEMON: Kreeya and Tala are 'busy' and Bryan desides to play too._

_23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office_

_24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pragnent._

_25) The baby get's born thanks to the real Kreeya._

_26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details._

_27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	18. Chapter 18

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becommes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becommes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of futered mild lemon**

* * *

18) A night you can't forget**

**

* * *

(In Tala's room)**

Tala wrapped his arm around Kreeya and pulled her tight. Kreeya was asleep so she didn't know. Tala looked at the beauty in his arms one last time and closed his eyes. In the mean time, every time Wolborg touched Dranzer, he burned his fingers. Dranzer opened her eyes.

"Stop trying to touch me, I won't let my guard down." she whispered.

"But look at Tala and Kreeya." Wolborg whispered.

"Tala's gonna be in a hell of a trouble when Kreeya wakes up." Dranzer whisperd.

"That, my beloved partner, I wanna see." Wolborg whispered.

"I'm NOT your partner." Dranzer hissed.

They were arguing like that for a little while longer before falling asleep, Dranzer lying in Wolborg´s arm as everyone could have predicted..

**

* * *

(The next morning)**

Kreeya slowly opened her eyes and was looking in Tala's face. She finds herself with one leg around him and her chin on his breast. She quickly jumps out of bed, waking Tala in the process.

"What's up." he mutters.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact your arms where wrapped around me." Kreeya snapped.

"You're acting like I was raping you." Tala said confused.

"I don't know what you were doing, but I don't want you to touch me ever again!" Kreeya yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Tala muttered before falling asleep again.

When Kreeya yelled, she had awaken Dranzer and Wolborg.

"What is it?" Dranzer asked, running to her mistress (that sounds kinky o.0;;).

"He had his arms wrapped around me and I had my leg wrapped around him!" Kreeya yelled hysterical.

"See, not just my fault." Tala said.

"Aw, shut up." Kreeya growled.

"Yeah, whatever." Tala mutters eyes still closed.

_That's it for this update. Anywaaaaaay, the planning... Again..._

_

* * *

19) Boring, Tala sleeps, Kreeya's having a bath and Tyson and Ray search for Kreeya  
__20) Dranzer x Wolborg, and Tala wins a beyblade match?  
__21) Tala reminds Kreeya of her promise and Dranzer and Wolborg are having a fuck and Kreeya and Tala find out? (No details)  
__22) :LEMON: Kreeya and Tala are 'busy' and Bryan desides to play too.  
__23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office  
__24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pragnent.  
__25) The baby get's born thanks to the real Kreeya.  
__26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details.  
__27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becomes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becomes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of featured mild lemon

**

* * *

19) Goooooood morning Kreeya!**

**

* * *

(With The Bladebreakers)**

"She must be in here somewhere!" Tyson yelled.

"I don't know why the others gave up searching and went to bed." Ray complained.

"I really hate them for that." Tyson growled.

"Yeah, for the next 10 minutes at the most." Ray muttered. "You act like you're in love with Kreeya."

"Yeah, and you mean you don't?" Tyson yelled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Ray and Tyson growled to each other and then turned away.

**

* * *

(Back to Kreeya and Tala)**

"Hey, wanna do something today?" Wolborg asked Dranzer.

"Not a change." Dranzer said while walking away.

In the mean time, Kreeya was in the bathroom taking a bath. She was thinking...

-What should I wear today? And what should I do with my hair? Shall I put on some make-up? What to do about my nails?-

**

* * *

Okay, I liked Kai better when he was a boy. And since he's not interesting right now, let's go check on Tala:**

"zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz"

**

* * *

Okay, not interesting either... Let's just wait till Kreeya gets out bath...**

_(an hour later)_

Kreeya stepped out of the bath, dried herself and put on her underwear.

She dressed herself in a light blue miniskirt, a white blouse with 3 buttons open so that she had some cleavage -but not her bra-, and light pink boots to make it complete.

After stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Tala and noticed he was already wearing his white/orange suit. Dranzer and Wolborg were in their normal clothes too and arguing once again... Tala looked up and his eyes rested on Kreeya.

"So... You've stopped you're bath I see? I thought you drowned yourself." he said while looking at the cleavage that was seen which made his nose bleed again.

"Would you stop your bleeding nose?" Kreeya asked irritated.

Tala ran into the bathroom and pushed some toilet paper in his nose.

"Ad now we go ad meet the odas." he said, toilet paper in his nose.

* * *

_20) Dranzer x Wolborg, and Tala wins a beyblade match?  
__21) Tala reminds Kreeya of her promise and Dranzer and Wolborg are having a fuck and Kreeya and Tala find out? (No details)  
__22) :LEMON: Kreeya and Tala are 'busy' and Bryan decides to play too.  
__23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office  
__24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pregnant.  
__25) The baby gets born thanks to the real Kreeya.  
__26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details.  
__27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	20. Chapter 20

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becomes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becomes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of featured mild lemon

**

* * *

20) Dranzer x Wolborg**

* * *

Tala walked into the trainingsroom first.

"What happend to your nose, Tala?" Spencer asked laughing.

Tala nodded towards Kreeya. When the others saw her, the ran into the bathroom too. A few minutes later, all the Demolition Boys were training with toiletpaper in their nose while Kreeya and Tala tried not to end in a tie.

"ow come we keep ending in a tie!" Kreeya yelled.

"ow should I know! I want to win!" Tala yelled.

"ow come you always have something to argue?" Wolborg asked Kreeya.

"How come you´re always chasing Dranzer?" Kreeya asked Wolborg.

Wolborg began to blush.

"Awwwww Wolborg is blushing. How cute." Dranzer teased.

"Shut up, Dranzer." Wolborg hissed.

"You know, I kinda like you all of the sudden." Dranzer said puzzeld.

"Can I guide you toward the bedroom to have a little fun?" Wolborg asked with a fiendish smirk, wriggling his ears a little.

"You know, I think you may." Dranzer replied while holding Wolborgs hand.

Kreeya and Tala looked stunned. Tala was the first one to snap out of it and used the oppertunety to kick the Dranzer-blade out of the dish. Kreeya shook her head and looked at her blade.

"Heh, I guess I won and that means we´re gonna have a fuck." Tala said.

"We are? I never said I would." Kreeya said.

"Yes you did, if I would win." Tala said with a grin.

_-Flashback-_

"You must know, you´re a bad kisser."Kreeya said.

"And you must know, you?e going to be a good fuck if I win."Tala hissed.

"You´re not worth it till then."Kreeya replied.

"I´ll show you what I´m worth." Tala began to ready his blade.

_-End of flash back-_

" I said you'd be worth it now." Kreeya said with a smirk. " Never that we would actually have that fuck."

Tala groaned and slapped himself in the face, as Kreeya walked away, laughing to herself. 'Why me' he thought, looking up at the sky, only to see a ceiling of the Abbey. 'Ah, that's why (1)' he thought sweat dropping.

* * *

(1) He's in the Abbey, but no one gives a damn about that God there, so that God won't help him out.

_Contents of the other chaps once again:_

_

* * *

21) Tala reminds Kreeya of her promise and Dranzer and Wolborg are having a fuck and Kreeya and Tala find out? (No details)  
__22) :LEMON: Kreeya and Tala are 'busy' and Bryan decides to play too.  
__23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office  
__24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pregnant.  
__25) The baby gets born thanks to the real Kreeya.  
__26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details.  
__27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_**

* * *

It might take a while until I update the next chapter, because I lost the disc it was on, but if I was lucky -and let's all hope I was-, I mailed the chapters to myself when I was still on the lap top -which has been emptied- I'll check somewhere soon, dun worry n.n, I'm sure I can find it**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Kai's Punishment  
**Summary: **Kai becomes a girl and her mother is an angel. Kai becomes a girl and Tala gets to her. KAI BECOMES A GIRL AND GETS PREGNANT BY TALA! Rating will change because of featured mild lemon**

* * *

21) A final match **

* * *

The rest of the day was spend blading eachother, though Kreeya had yet to win. They kept tying, and Tala had won two times, but Kreeya kept losing, it was as if her blade didn't want to win! 

The bet had been changed, and Kreeya now had to win this match not to have to sleep with Tala. It all depended on this final moment…

"Dranzer…" Kreeya hissed, while Tala could do nothing but smirk.

"Attack!" The both of them yelled, though the one more desperate then the other.

The blades clashed, and dust arose around them. The dish began to break into pieces, and only one blade was seen surviving, though the dust made it impossible to see who.

"I won!" Tala yelled when he saw his Wolborg-blade was the only one that remained wobbling.

Kreeya fell on the ground, eyes set in an unbelievable stare.

There were only 2 hours left till bed time so Tala and Kreeya went up to Tala's room. They opened the door and saw Dranzer and Wolborg having a fuck. Dranzer and Wolborg looked at their masters who stood stunned with

their mouth open.

"Do you mind?" Wolborg snapped at Tala.

"You know... I was planning to do that to Kreeya, so if you two want to move a bit to give us some room..." Tala suggested.

"Is there a room we can get for ourselves? That gives us all private." Dranzer asked.

"The room next door is available." Tala answered.

In a flash Dranzer and Wolborg disappeared.

"Guess we better get started to?" Tala said.

"You know... I still have some time left to be outside the bed and I'm gonna use the full 90 minutes I have left." Kreeya said before disappearing in the bathroom again.

The minutes passed by and Tala was getting more eager to go to bed then normal. He was wearing his black boxers and didn't knew how Kreeya could read a book as calmly as she was doing now.

"How come you're so calm?" He asked.

"Can't you hush for a moment? It's getting excited." Kreeya said while turning a page.

"Well, so am I" Tala muttered.

Half an hour later Boris turned out the light. Kreeya

prepared herself for a long night.

**

* * *

Next chap, people ;)  
Shall I be a bitch and discontinue? (A)(A)(A) **_

* * *

22) :LEMON: Kreeya and Tala are 'busy' and Bryan decides to play too. _

_23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office_

_24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pregnant._

_25) The baby gets born thanks to the real Kreeya._

_26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details._

_27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	22. Chapter 22

**22) A rough night**

As the light is turned off, Tala can't help himself anymore. After hearing the click of the door closing, he slides over Kreeya, making her gasp very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Tala mumbles, pushing Kreeya's nightgown up with his fingers.

**! SOME SORT OF LEMON !**

Kreeya tries to squirm away, but it is hard for her, having Tala's body on top of hers. "You know…" Tala starts. "I heard that if you blindfold people, they get too scared to do anything…" Grabbing the night-gown, he rips a part off and uses it to blindfold Kreeya.

Kreeya starts to wriggle around, trying to get away, or at least get the piece of cloth away from her eyes, but that isn't the least of her problems now. Tala rippes off another piece, somewhat bigger, rolls it up, and uses it to tie her hands to the bed.

'What's going on?' is one of the thoughts shooting through Kreeya's head. 'It's to dark! What's going on?' Lying there, defenceless, she can do nothing but listen to Tala's breathing, though as he starts to slip her panties off, she starts to wriggle again. 'No!' she thinks panicked, trying to kick Tala. Tala grabs the leg and pushes it to the side, before taking the other by the knee and forcing that one to the other side.

"Stop! Stop it! No! Don't do it!" Kreeya begs, though her pleas fall on deaf ears, which she notices, as she feels a finger move against her opening.

"You are so beautiful…" Tala whispers; sliding past the opening, but not in it. Until now that is...

"Ah!" a gasp of shock escapes Kreeya's lips as she feels the finger entering her. "N-No!" As the finger retreats again, she let's out a sigh of relieve, that is… until she feels something wet and slimy enter. Tala is now using his tongue to stretch her.

'Kai must still be a virgin in this form…' he thinks as he starts to explore the opening with his tongue. Ignoring Kreeya's pleas, he can't help but to smirk as he feels the muscles tighten a little, and the cavern turn wet with something else but his salvia. Retreating, he asks; "Is this body still a virgin?" Nodding shakily, Kreeya mumbles a soft; "Yes…" Tala smiles at her, thinking her lying there, defenceless is too cute to be true. "Don't worry…" he mumbles, straightening. "I'll be gentle."

Before Kreeya can think the words over, she feels something big and hot enter her. Feeling nothing but pain, Kreeya screams, before feeling Tala's lips capture hers. Tears start to gather around her eyes, but are invisible due to the piece of clothing in front of her eyes. 'No!' she thinks. 'This pain… It's tearing me apart!' shaking some, she starts to cry softly, small sobs escaping her lips.

Stopping, Tala looks at the person underneath him. Tears come through the cloth that is turning damp, and the shocking and sobbing are enough proof for him. 'No… Kreeya…' Pulling out again, he places a hand on Kreeya's cheek, kissing her tenderly. "I'm not going to hurt you…" he whispers.

Taking the cloth away from her eyes, he kisses away her tears which are now freely flowing over her cheeks. Kreeya tries to turn her face away from Tala's, but he holds it on its place with his hand; gentle but firm. "Don't worry…" he whispers. "I said I'll be gentle…"

Shoving the remains of her gown up again, his right hand cups her left breast, rubbing the nipple softly. Still holding Kreeya's face with his left hand, he stares her in the eyes as he lowers his head to kiss the nipple. Squinting her eyes shut, Kreeya starts to shiver.

"I'm going to try again, okay?" Tala whispers before positioning himself at her entrance again. "I-"

"Starting without me?"

Turning their heads to the door, Kreeya and Tala come to face the smirking face of a certain falcon. "That's no way to treat a friend." Bryan says slyly, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.

Aware of the state she is in, Kreeya tries to cover herself with her legs, and that would have worked if it wasn't for a certain red-head still seated between them. "Ah, Bryan." Tala says, the gentleness from before gone from his voice. "Came to join the party?"

A gasp escapes Kreeya's lips as her eyes widen. Bryan just smirks and lets his clothes slip off of his body before sliding under Kreeya's lithe body. "But of course…"

Feeling two erections rubbing against her body, Kreeya whimpers and closes her eyes in shame. Oh how she wishes she never made that bet; that she could re-do the whole thing again, and slap herself for being so overly confident. Tears making their way to her eyes again; Kreeya closes her eyes again, letting the tears stick to her lashes.

"Now?" Bryan purrs.

"Now." Tala replies with a grin.

And it is at that moment that Kreeya feels two dicks entering her. One in her vagina, one up her ass. Screaming at the tearing pain she feels, the tears are no longer stuck on her lashes and are now easily flowing over her face, dripping on the pillow her head is lying on and thus staining the rough material.

"Stop it!" she screams "Just stop!"

Tala and Bryan keep pushing in and out of her, tearing her apart from the inside, until Tala suddenly grins. With a hard pound that makes Kreeya's vision turn white.

"Oh, God!" she screams

The pain makes way for pleasure and Kreeya is screaming for all that she's worth. Four greedy hands touch her body all over, leaving no spot out, as two tongues lick her body. Moaning at the touches, Kreeya buckles with pleasure. Bryan fucks her up, and Tala reacts by fucking her down. Going with the rhythm, Kreeya throws her head from side to side, feeling pressure building in her lower regions. Sweat drips over her body, over their bodies, as they move in some sort of twisted rhythm, until none of them can take it anymore, and one final scream alerts the whole abbey of what happened there in that room, at that precise moment.

**! END OF SOME SORT OF LEMON !**

Pulling away from beneath her, Bryan lets out a content sigh while he looks at the other two. Tala is lying next to Kreeya now, his arm drawn lazily over her stomach, while the said "female" is currently lying with her eyes closed, her face flustered and an amazed, yet happy smile on her face.

"I have to go now." Bryan says, using one of the sheets to clean himself. "Though I have to admit that it was what you can call… _fun_."

Grinning at him, Tala winks. "Indeed it was."

Humming in agreement, Kreeya opens her eyes, giving a flustered face a new aspect of hot and bothered.

Putting on his clothes, Bryan smirks. "I hope we can do it again sometime." He whispers hotly, before leaning over the bed and kissing Kreeya on the mouth and making his leave.

Upon hearing the door close, Tala leans over to Kreeya. "I guess it's just you and me then, hm?" he hisses seductive.

"Don't talk." Kreeya moans, feeling herself grow hot again. "Just fuck."

Grinning at the suggestion, Tala leans over her again, not letting the plea go unanswered.

- - -

Grinning from inside his office, Voltaire stops the camera.

"All is going according to plan…" he says with a wicked grin, before standing op and walking to the bathroom accompanying the small room, ready to relieve himself…

- - -

**I'm not even gonna ask o.o;; **

- - -

_23) Tala and Kreeya have to come to Voltaire's office  
__24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears she gets pregnant.  
__25) The baby gets born thanks to the real Kreeya.  
__26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details.  
__27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	23. Chapter 23

22) What does Voltaire want this time

"That was good last night." Tala said.

"What is it. Wanna do it again tonight?" Kreeya asked mockingly.

"You bet." Tala grinned.

"You know what to do. Beat me three times more then I

beat you." Kreeya replied throwing a quick wink in Tala's direction.

She walked to the bathroom and took a bath again, 'cause now... she really needed one. She could hear the door open and close.

"Hey, Tala. I thought Kreeya would've killed you by now." Dranzer said confused.

"Nah. How was your night?" Tala asked.

"Can they do an abortus too with bitbeasts?" Dranzer asked, a nervous tone in her voice.

"OMG... Kreeya and me didn't play safe too..." Tala yelped.

After half an hour Tala, Dranzer and Wolborg had discussed their night and Kreeya had dressed herself in her red mini dress and red boots. She jumped next to Tala who wrapped her arm around her.

"I have to take a shower now too, can you manage without me?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Kreeya joked.

"We can always shower together." Tala teased.

"You know what? I'll survive." Kreeya said.

Tala took his shower and was walking in a pair of black boxers ready to put on his white/orange suit, but Kreeya took it.

"You're not wearing that again ." She said, distain evident in her voice.

"And why not?" Tala asked.

"It's ugly!" Kreeya wxclaimed.

"So?" Tala asks, clearly not getting what Kreeya was trying to tell him.

"If you wear it, then I… I…"

"Then you… what?"

"Then I won't blade with you and you can't win." Kreeya threatened.

Tala gave up and after a while he was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers and a white jacket. A guard came in.

"Mr. Voltaire wants to meet you in his office." He said towards Kreeya and Tala. "Now "

- - -

**Oh dear, what does Voltie want this time? Sue them for the nosebleed they gave him? I hope not o.o;;**

_24) Bryan seems to be there too and they all get a duty. Kreeya hears that she's pregnant.  
25) The baby gets born thanks to the real Kreeya.  
26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala gives all the details.  
__27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	24. Chapter 24

24) Big trouble

* * *

When Kreeya and Tala walked into Voltaire's office, they saw Bryan was there as well.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kreeya asked.

"Dunno, what about you?" Bryan countered.

"Dunno." Kreeya replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So... You've been quite busy last night, eh?" Voltaire asked.

The 3 kids looked as him with a dumbfolded expression but nodded still.

"You're all only 15 and you've already fucked without protection !" Voltaire yelled.

"Wow... Don't blame us nobody wanted to fuck you when you where 15." Kreeya muttered.

"You're lucky you're my granddaughter. Or else... you'd be in big trouble." Voltaire hissed.

"Lucky me..." Kreeya muttered.

"As for you..." Voltaire looked at Bryan and Tala. "You're training with Boris today!"

Tala and Bryant nodded.

"Don't worry, we can always pretend you've won 3 battles." Kreeya whispered to Tala.

"I think we should do that, yeah." he whispered back.

"As for you..." Voltaire looked at Kreeya. "You're coming with me."

"Lucky me again..." Kreeya scoffed.

Everyone went on their way to fulfil their punishment. Voltaire took Kreeya to a room that was all gold.

"Kreeya!" Voltaire yelled.

The woman stood in front of him.

"Yes, dad?" She asked.

"You know you're daughter fucked with Bryant and Tala without protection?" Voltaire asked.

Kreeya nodded.

"I want you to fasten the procedure. Let her have a baby in 10 minutes." Voltaire said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

* * *

**Damn, we're nearing the end already!  
Just when I was getting a lot of attention with it ¤pouts¤ Oh well, not that I can complain now, can I? My loyal readers ¤wink¤**

_25) The baby gets born thanks to the real Kreeya.  
26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details.  
__27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p_


	25. Chapter 25

25) The baby

"I want you to fasten the procedure. Let her have a baby in 10 minutes." Voltaire said.

Kreeya nodded and Voltaire left.

"Man, I don't have time for a baby." Kreeya complained.

"It's your own fault." Her mother replied while she waved her hand. "Your baby's growing, I'll make sure you will feel little to nothing."

"Isn't you're belly supposed to grow also?" Kreeya asked, secretive grateful for not feeling any pain, even when she felt her insides twist and turn and could feel something grow.

"Well, I didn't have that with you and I guess you're not having that with you're daughter." Her mother replied.

"So... who's the father?" Kreeya asked.

"You're lucky Tala was there first, or else, it would be Bryan." Her mother muttered.

Kreeya began to get pale.

"You know... I don't feel so good..." Kreeya said while she became dizzy. Even when the pain wasn't there, the strange feeling was getting a little too much for Kreeya.

"Don't worry. A few more minutes." her mother assumed.

"Goodbye world." And with that; Kreeya blacked out.

* * *

When Kreeya opened her eyes, she found herself staring in Tala's blue ones. 

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

Kreeya nodded and got up. She saw she was in a white room and heard a baby crying. She turned her head to see a baby girl lying next to her.

"So... Guess no fuck tonight, eh?" Tala said while looking at Kreeya's pale face.

"I think one baby is enough, right?" Kreeya asked.

Tala nodded and Kreeya stood up, but immediately fell into Tala's arms.

"You know what the scary thing is?" Tala asked.

"No." Kreeya muttered.

"I saw her getting born." Tala muttered.

Tala laid Kreeya down on bed.

"So... Guess we can now play mom and dad, eh?" Tala asked.

_

* * *

26) Tyson and Ray find out and Tala tells all the details.  
27) :MILD LEMON: Last chapter and a surprise ending :p _

**

* * *

And one person accused me of being arrogant, and I only have one answer to that; DAMN RIGHT I AM! ¤grins¤  
And I don't mind flames, but at least have the guts to sign in when sending them. I'm not one of those people that rank people's story according to the reviews they send me, I'm just one of those people that replies ¤smirk¤ **

And one person accused me of being arrogant, and I only have one answer to that; DAMN RIGHT I AM! ¤grins¤And I don't mind flames, but at least have the guts to sign in when sending them. I'm not one of those people that rank people's story according to the reviews they send me, I'm just one of those people that replies ¤smirk¤ 


	26. Chapter 26

**26) Tyson and Ray find out**

* * *

(Outside The Abby)

* * *

There was a knock on the door and a guard opened. He looked around, but didn't notice 2 figures sneaking in and just closed the door again.

"That was easy, but now we have to find Kreeya." Tyson whispers to Ray who nods.

They ended up in Tala's room. Where Tala is sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"Where is Kreeya?" Ray demanded.

"Well, that Kai's now actually a girl, doesn't mean he can't give a good fuck." Tala replied soon pinned against a wall.

"Where is she." Ray hissed while his pupils became slits.

"Relax, she's in the bathroom." Tala said. "Sweetie, some friends of you are here!" He jelled toward the bathroom.

Kreeya walked out with her child in her arms.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We've come to get you out of here." Tyson said while grabbing Kreeya's arm.

"I can't go." Kreeya said. "What about my daughter?"

Ray and Tyson stood stunned.

"Your daughter?" Ray asked hesitating.

"Who's the father?" Tyson asked surprised.

"Me."

Everyone looked at Tala.

"You... you're what!" Ray and Tyson yelled.

"I'm the father of Kreeya's daughter." Tala said simply.

"What did you do to her!" Tyson demanded.

"Well, I tied her on the bed and had a good fuck with her enjoying every minute." Tala said, smirking at the others.

_

* * *

_

_27) Last chapter and a surprise ending :p  
_**

* * *

Next chap last chap, ne? Damn, I'll miss this v,v  
Heh, just hope I'll be able to reach the 550 reviews with this n.n

* * *

**

Next chap last chap, ne? Damn, I'll miss this v,vHeh, just hope I'll be able to reach the 550 reviews with this n.n 


	27. Chapter 27 luff ya readers end

**This is it, people. The last chapter of my worst written and still most popular fic on the like to thank everyone that's been with this fic since the beginning and everyone that started reading halfway and maybe even not until now.  
I also like to give my special thanks to the people that have reviewed, since everyone knows we can't live without reviews, hm? **

Well, even though I'd like to continue rambling like this –in hopes of making the chap longer, meh- I think I should kindly shut up now and just let your read now, ne?

Well; readers… THIS IS FOR YOU!

**

* * *

27) Sweet dreams **

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Tyson demanded. 

"Well, I tied her on the bed and had a good fuck with

her enjoying every minute." Tala said cocky.

"You're lying." Kreeya said. "It began to get good

when Bryant joined."

"You're coming with us right now!" Ray said while

grabbing Kreeya's arm.

Tala pulled at Kreeya's tank top what made it fall on

the ground together with Kreeya's bra. Tyson and Ray

felt their noses bleed heavily while Kreeya laid her

daughter in her bed. She was just finished when Ray

and Tyson jumped her each taking a breast for their

part. Tala wanted to push them away, but when he did

that, Tyson took Kreeya's underwear and skirt away

too. Tala ripped away his own clothes and jumped

Kreeya while he roughly kissed her and she did the

same to him.

"No way that you're going to get her all for

yourself!" Tyson yelled while he and Ray ripped away

their clothes too.

Now they joined the party too and Kreeya was having a

hell of a time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kai rose from his bed,

panting in sweat.

He didn't knew where he was until he saw he was in the

hotel room and realised that he dreamed it all.

**(In the mean time with the rest of The Bladebreakers)**

"OMG! You have to see this!" Tyson yelled.

The Bladebreakers had entered a restaurant and Tyson

was drooling at the sight of the buffet table.

"He'll never change." Max muttered.

"Well, he hasn't started to eat..." Ray muttered.

"If I were you, I would change that line, Ray." Kenny

said while pointing at the buffet table with Tyson now

eating all the food of it.

"How are we gonna pay that all..." Ray complained.

"Well, we're gonna be broke, that's for sure." Max

said.

**

* * *

The End **

**If you don't get the last chap, then I suggest you read chap 01**


End file.
